


SOONYOUNG'S BIRTHDAY [LEADER LINE]

by chasezidian



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Foreplay, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasezidian/pseuds/chasezidian
Summary: i was supposed to post it on tiger kwon's birthday, but i totally forgot about it..
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 33





	SOONYOUNG'S BIRTHDAY [LEADER LINE]

14th of June, before the special day for our dearest hams---tiger. Everyone in the agency were busy preparing a surprise for our Soonyoung, but unfortunately, the celebrant's missing.

"Alright. I'll find Soonyoung and everyone can continue preparing for the surprise," Seungcheol said then patted Jeonghan's shoulder.

He glanced at them first before heading out of the practice room in search for the missing celebrant. Meanwhile.  
.  
"What's Jihoonie's surprise for me?" Soonyoung asked, grinning widely as he sits on the edge of the bed, eyes blindfolded with Jihoon's handkerchief.  
Jihoon locked the door, biting his lower lip as he slowly strip off his clothes. They're currently hiding in one of the secret rooms in the building that only the leader line knows.

Soft, warm breaths hitched from his throat, leaving his clothes scattered on the floor. His cheeks blushed in a shade of dark pink as the coldness of the room brushed against his half naked body. The young male was wearing a crimson satin-like ribbons that covered his bare chest and cock.

He felt a sweet rush of blood course through his body as he sits on Soonyoung's lap. Both of them flinching as Jihoon's barely covered cock pressed against Soonyoung's clothed cock. The older sighed softly, his hands unconsciously gripping on Jihoon's small waist, squeezing it a little.

A soft breathy moan rolling off Jihoon's lips as he slowly remove the blindfold on Soonyoung's eyes.

"You look pretty, Jihoonie~" Soonyoung muttered softly as soon as he saw how beautifully wrapped Jihoon's body is.

Jihoon didn't have to tell the other what his gift is since the ribbon gives the answer already. Jihoon's lips parted, his head tilting to the side, his eyes fluttering close as he felt the older's warm, wet lips pressing and brushing against his neck. He breathed heavily, his hands holding onto Soonyoung's shirt, tugging onto it as he scooted closer and pressed his body more against him.

"Patience, kitten~" Soonyoung chuckled softly, his lips tracing wet kisses all over Jihoon's neck, followed by soft then harsh bites, leaving purplish marks around his skin.

One of Soonyoung's hands cupped then palmed the younger's cock through the thin fabric of the ribbon while his other hand pressed against Jihoon's back, supporting his weight. The latter threw his head back, mouth ajar, chest arching as he tried to move his hips, wanting to rub his cock more against the older's warm hand.

He felt too needy that he couldn't help but moan loudly, making the older growl, Soonyoung's hand pressing more against his cock. They were too busy with the heat that's igniting inside them when they heard the door being unlocked and a frowning Seungcheol went inside.

Jihoon gasped softly and was about to stand up but Soonyoung hugged him tightly, keeping him seated on his lap, pressing their bodies together.

"You're ruining my gift, hyung," Soonyoung scowled, lips pouting as he frowned at Seungcheol and his hyung just scoffed at him.

"Go ahead. I'm gonna watch." Seungcheol clenched his jaw, his gaze turning darker as he sits down on the couch in front of the bed, facing them both.

Soonyoung knew that the oldest one's feeling jealous right now, well, probably because he's been deprived of Jihoon for a month now due to deadline problems. He grinned at him, teasingly as he cups Jihoon's cheek with his right hand and pulled the younger for a kiss.

His hand made wonders, untying the ribbon and caressing Jihoon's body until his left hand reached the backside part of Jihoon's hole. The younger clenched, pressed his body and moaned against the kiss as he slowly grind his waist against Soonyoung's clothed cock and finger. His mind slowly drifting away from sanity.

Jihoon's trembling hands tried to undress Soonyoung, it made Soonyoung more aroused and Seungcheol more jealous. 

"I might have to prep you more, angel. Calm down," Soonyoung whispered through breathless voice, his lips travelling down to Jihoon's jaw then down to his neck.

He quickly found the younger's sweet spot on his neck, biting then sucking him harshly as his finger slipped inside Jihoon's tight hole. A desperate gasp escaping his lips as his hole clenched and unclenched tightly around Soonyoung's finger.

Out of the carnal heat that Seungcheol has been feeling since he stepped inside the room, he unclothed himself then went to the bed, closer to them. His huge shadow hovered over the two. He leaned down, reaching until he can see Soonyoung's face. A naughty grin formed on his lips as he saw the mischievous Soonyoung flustered at his sudden actions.

Seungcheol's face moved closer to Soonyoung's then claimed his already swollen lips. He groaned on the younger's mouth as his tongue invaded Soonyoung's mouth, inviting his tongue for a fight, which the younger took.

Soonyoung moaned softly as his tongue swirled around the older's tongue, trying to bite and suck it. Seungcheol pulled away from the kiss with a mischievous chuckle. His huge hands held Jihoon's hands that are holding onto Soonyoung's shirt. His lips pressed against Jihoon's neck, eyes darted into Soonyoung's lusted orbs then helped the younger undress the celebrant.

Seungcheol gently pushed them both down the bed, Soonyoung against the sheets and Jihoon on top of him. His hands held and grip Jihoon's waist, making the younger moan and quiver from the feeling of his warm, huge hands against his sensitive body.

Seungcheol knelt on the floor, facing their private parts and without any hesitation, he sticked his tongue out and pressed it against Jihoon's hole and Soonyoung's fingers. Soonyoung pulled his fingers out and wrapped his arms around Jihoon's waist, pushing him closer to him as their bodies moved downwards, wanting to press more on Seungcheol's tongue that moves in and out of Jihoon's hole and on his hand that's pumping Soonyoung's hard cock.

Soonyoung kisses the younger as the hunger inside him grows, the younger kissing him back as his slutty hips grinds against Soonyoung's hips and onto Seungcheol's finger that kept on stretching his hole. Soonyoung moaned againt Jihoon's mouth, the kiss slowly becoming sloppy as he bucks his hips up, wanting to shove his cock more onto Seungcheol's warm mouth.

Seungcheol couldn't help but chuckle darkly at the sudden turn of events. His deprived cock seemed to throb in glee as he torture the two with his tongue and fingers, the room slowly being filled with begs and pleads.

"Hyung.. I want to cum inside Jihoon.." Soonyoung moaned, his hand pulling on Seungcheol's hair as he tried to thrust his hips upwards.

Jihoon buried his face against the crook of Soonyoung's neck, soft whimpers of delight brushing against Soonyoung's skin as the heat took over his senses. His mind was clouded and all he can do was whine and moan as his hips tried to move in a faster pace.

"Alright," Seungcheol muttered once he pulled away from his bottoms. He undressed himself and left the clothes on the floor while he grinned and teased Soonyoung.

He went to the drawer near the bed and took the huge bottle of lube that they keep in this room to use for special occassion. He opened it and poured a lot of slippery liquid down to Soonyoung's cock and on his cock as well, or they might need more just to make sure that the penetration would be smoother.

Seungcheol hovered behind Jihoon, on top of them, his hands pressing then gripping on the sheets on each side of their head. He pressed his chest against Jihoon's back but still held his weight, making sure not to squeeze Soonyoung and sandwich Jihoon too much.

The flustered Jihoon turned his head to the side and Seungcheol quickly kissed him hungrily, his cock pressing against Jihoon's needy ass.

"This will be rough, baby. You have to relax and trust your hyungs, okay?" he whispered softly as his lips brush down to his jaw then to his neck.

Jihoon moaned in response, his muscles clenching, his stomach churning as the heat danced through his body. Soonyoung knew he's go first, and so he did. He held onto Jihoon's waist and buried his face against the other side of his neck while his cock penetrated inside him. It went in smoothly because of the over lube that Seungcheol applied.

Jihoon's fingers sinked against Soonyoung's shoulder's, his head falling backwards as he moaned from the rush of heat that penetrated inside him. His breathing becoming harsh and heavy as he slowly moved his hips, his back rubbing against Seungcheol's chest. Seungcheol groaned against his neck, biting and sucking Jihoon's skin, planting purplish marks around his neck.

Soonyoung made a few more thrust and when Jihoon was already drowning from pleasure, Seungcheol made his move. His cock pressed against Jihoon's tightly clenched cock and slowly slipped his cock inside him, squeezing Soonyoung's cock and stretching Jihoon more in the process.

Jihoon felt his body throb, his walls sting and his limbs weak as he felt another huge cock invading his hole. He lets out a faint scream as he buried his face against Soonyoung's neck. The two doms planted light kisses around the younger's neck as they whisper soft compliments about him, trying to ease the painful feeling that's spreading from his lower body.

It took a couple of screams and pauses before Seungcheol reached until the middle part of his cock, and that was enough. He and Soonyoung both stopped their movements as they continue showering Jihoon with affection while letting him adjust to the new size that invaded his hole.

It seemed impossible but our Jihoon adjusted well around two cocks. His mind empty, clouded with carnal desire as his hips unconsciously move. The two doms let the younger fuck himself first onto them. Letting Jihoon mewl and move his body in an uncontrolled pace, the new feeling of desire penetrating through his needy body.

Jihoon raised his hips more, his face pressing against Soonyoung's shoulder. 

"Move... Please, move.." he pleaded in his throaty voice

The heat that's building inside him made Jihoon feel crazy, but he felt crazier when they both move, slowly at first, careful not to hurt Jihoon while they find their own paces. Jihoon felt full and good that he starts crying in pleasure, his raspy voices filling the room with his desperate beg for release.

The two doms thrust faster, their well-lubricated cocks penetrating deeper, wanting to abuse Jihoon's hole and prostate. Soonyoung threw his head back, mouth ajar and his hips raising a little as he thrust his hips upwards. Deep groans escaping his lips while he moans Jihoon and Seungcheol's name.

Seungcheol gripped tightly on the sheets, his chest pressing and rubbing more against Jihoon's back as he rammed his cock deeper inside him. The feeling of his and Soonyoung's cock pressing and rubbing against one another added to the carnal desire that's been filling him with lust.

The room were filled with their skin slapping and their erotic voices, music to Soonyoung's and Seungcheol's ears. They made a few more sloppy thrusts before they reached the euphoric feeling of ecstasy brushing through every nerve in their bodies.

They moaned loudly, Jihoon's toes tightly curling, his walls clenching more, his body quivering as he felt their hot liquid painting his walls. He didn't mind the stickiness from his release as his body just fell on Soonyoung's, lips parted, eyes tightly closed as he panted heavily.

The two doms rested under and on top of him as they catch their breaths, their body still spasming from their previous release. They both pulled their cocks out, one at a time, as soon as their senses calmed down. Seungcheol pouted his lips as he lay down beside them then he scooted closer to the two and carefully snatched Jihoon who was resting on top of Soonyoung.

The younger groaned as his body felt stingy from their previous acts but he let the older held him. He snuggled closer to Seungcheol and hugged him as he rested on top of him. And Soonyoung couldn't protest that he just move closer instead and cuddled with them.

They'll probably rest until Jihoon could step on the ground and walk a little properly before they go back to the practice room.


End file.
